In your arms
by GrimmLoki
Summary: What happens when a friendship deepens
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fic written since I was like 15. Only uploading it here now cause people who aren't on AF can't read it. Pick it apart to your hearts content, I know it's awful**

* * *

><p>Uryuu Ishida sat bolt upright in his bed. His eyes were wide open and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. It felt as though he had been running at a great speed and come to a sudden stop. He looked around the small room in the semi darkness but nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there were no mysterious noises that he could hear. He sat there waiting for his heart to slow, trying to think what had woken him so suddenly. He didn't have to wait long, the noise that had awoken him was the long, drawn out cry of despair of a Hollow. Ordinary spirits that turn into monsters, if left to wallow in their misery. They wander the human world, trying to devour any souls they can find. Ishida leapt out of his bed with his glasses in hand and threw on the nearest pair of jeans and grabbed the first shirt in his wardrobe, he left it unbuttoned as he checked that his Quincy bracelet was still around his wrist and he darted out of the front door.<p>

Ishida was running in the direction of the Hollow's presence, trying to pin point exactly where it was. He could sense that he was close to it. He picked up his pace of running, as soon has he did though, the Hollow's presence disappeared. Ishida stopped. It couldn't be gone, there was no Shinigami reiatsu so it hadn't been destroyed. It had just vanished. Ishida frowned but decided to continue running tin the same direction, to find out what had happened. He had been running for a few minutes when the Hollow appeared again, this time in the opposite direction. Ishida turned around and started running towards the Hollow again only for it to disappear again. He stopped and waited.

"You won't get me running about like a fool."

Surely it would appear again. It did, this time, to the east. Ishida didn't run, he was determined to find a pattern in the Hollow's appearances. After ten minutes of waiting and making mental notes where the Hollow appeared, he figured that it must be teleporting, and that it could only move from one shrine to another. Ishida hoped his hypothesis was correct as he headed to the nearest shrine. His only hope was waiting for it there and defeating it on one shot.

Ishida ran into the grounds of Karakura Shrine, it was quiet and beautiful. The moonlight filtered between the clouds casting shadows over everything. Ishida walked up to the steps of the shrine and sat down, he was out of breath and tired. He pushed his glassed up his nose and tried to still his shaking body. He did not start when he felt a Shinigami's aura drawing nearer, he assumed that they too were confused as to the Hollow's behaviour and had come to ask questions. He looked up when he heard them land. He looked up into hazel eyes and orange hair. It was Ichigo Kurasaki. A classmate, now turned Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo was looking at Ishida with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Ichigo said after they had both been staring at each other. Ishida composed himself before replying.

"Why ever not? You think that you're the only one allowed to deal with Hollows?"

"N-no!" Ichigo stammered. "I just thought that if you were on it's trail, you would've dealt with it by now!" He replied hotly. Ichigo disliked dealing in conversations with Uryuu Ishida, he unnerved him and made him feel stupid. Even though they had agreed to an alliance after their little competition, Ichigo had the feeling that Ishida would always dislike the orange haired youth.

Ishida coughed to hide his smirk, it was sometimes too easy to dent Ichigo's assertive manner.

"Well, the reason it hasn't been dealt with is that fact that it seems to be teleporting." Ishida jumped down from the steps and continued. "I've come to the conclusion that it's only moving between shrines, hence why I'm waiting here."

Ichigo nodded at the explanation. "Well, I'll wait with you. If we miss it, it'll probably teleport again and not come back here."

The words were barely out of Ichigo's mouth when the Hollow appeared right before them.

"Quick! Now!" Ishida shouted.

He stuck out his right arm and called on his powers as a Quincy as the bow materialised. Ishida moved his left arm to draw away from the bow and an arrow appeared. He kept this stance as Ichigo rushed forward to distract the Hollow. Ishida waited for an opening appear, they only had one shot afterall. Ichigo was darting around the Hollow, drawing attention to himself. He jumped up, above the beast's head. He raised his sword to strike and both his attack and Ishida's arrow hit the Hollow's head. The Hollow let out one more roar before dissolving into the darkness.

Ichigo jumped down to land in front of Ishida. He stood up straight and returned his sword to its scabbard.

"Nice shot!" He smiled at Ishida. Ishida felt a slight blush creeping across his face. He went to push his glasses up to hide it.

"Well, thank you for your help." Ishida went to walk around Ichigo. Before he walked away, he turned back to Ichigo. "Goodnight. I'll see you at school." And he walked away.

Ichigo stared after him. He smiled again and headed of towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishida was sat in the classroom only half listening to what his teacher was saying. He was so tired he just wanted to put his head on his desk and sleep. When he had got back to his apartment after the fight with the Hollow he found his door locked. He had neglected to grab his keys when he ran out after the Hollow. He'd had to wait until the security guard had shown up for his morning shift before he could get inside. By that point it was too late to get any sleep, Ishida had only had the time to change into his uniform and leave for school.

"Ishida?" Ishida looked up when he heard his name. It was Ichigo who was leaning over him. He looked around and saw the other students getting out their lunches. He hadn't even heard the bell.

"Oh, Kurosaki." Ishida took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Is something that matter?"

"Oh, no. But it looked like you were about to fall asleep in your chair." Ichigo smiled again. "Seriously, you look like hell. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Ever the sweet talker." Ishida yawned and returned his glasses. "I'm not so pathetic that I need to leave school because I'm a little tired." Ishida stood up and went to leave classroom. Before he even got close to the door, Ishida felt his head spin and next thing he knew Ichigo was holding him upright. Ishida felt his face flame from embarrassment and another emotion he wasn't sure of. The feeling of Ichigo's warm arms around his shoulders caused a fluttering sensation in the pit of Ishida's stomach.

"Told you." Ichigo said into his ear. "Come, I'm taking you home." Ichigo started to walk Ishida out the door. "Tell Ms Ochi I'm taking Ishida home." He called the last statement to Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida tried to break free from Ichigo's grip, but to no avail. "I can manage on my own! I don't need you to walk me home!"

"Oh yeah, and what if you faint again?" Ichigo's grip was strong, there was now way Ishida was going to break it in his current state.

Ishida knew Ichigo was right. He allowed him to steer him through the corridors until they were out the building.

"Which way we heading?" Ichigo stopped and loosened his grip and looked at Ishida. He was startled by how pale Ishida was, paler than usual anyway.

Ishida looked at Ichigo and quickly averted his gaze. "Go left from here until you reach Anzo's convenience store, and from there we head up the hill."

"Ok." Ichigo let go of Ishida. "I'll catch you if you fall again." Ichigo smirked at Ishida and started walking. Ishida blushed again and walked after him.

"How come you're so tired anyway?" Ichigo struck up conversation. "It was about 2am when we defeated that Hollow."

Ishida looked away again. "I don't particularly wish to discuss that." Ishida certainly wasn't going to admit that he left his keys in the house, especially not to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo was determined to know now that Ishida had said that. "What, did you lose your keys?"

Ishida felt that blush again. 'Damn! Why do I blush so easily!' Ishida used his old trick of pushing up his glasses to hide this fact. He knew Ichigo wasn't going to let it drop. "Fine. No I didn't lose them. I left them when I rushed after the Hollow." Ishida looked away.

"What? That was all. Ha!" Ichigo let out a short laugh. "You get embarrassed by the simplest things." Ichigo smiled and grabbed Ishida's arm to pull him when Ichigo turned up the street. Ishida stumbled a bit, he hadn't noticed that they'd reached Anzo's.

"Ah! Careful Kurosaki!" Ishida glared at Ichigo, but in his sleep deprived state, it looked more cute than scary.

It was now Ichigo's turn to blush. "O-oh, sorry. Um, where do we go after this hill?"

Ishida didn't notice Ichigo blush. "Keep going up until we reach the entrance to the park, then we'll cut across. My apartment building is on the other side." Ishida really wanted to get home now. He wasn't sure why his heart was beating a little faster than normal, or why his breath caught in his throat when Ichigo grabbed his wrist. "I'm sure I could manage from here Kurosaki, why don't you head back?"

"No." Ichigo drew out this last word. "I'm not having you collapse in park to be eaten by squirrels." He smiled at Ishida.

Ishida gaped at him. "There're aren't any squirrels in this park you fool! And even if there were, they don't eat humans!" Ichigo's humour was not helping Ishida's inner turmoil.

"Oh we're nearly there now, stop complaining." Ichigo only then just realised he was still holding onto Ishida's wrist. He held on a little tighter and pulled Ishida along.

Ishida knew she should mind that Ichigo was still holding onto his arm, but he liked the feeling of another person's touch. It was a rarity for Ishida, he lived alone and had no real friends. He looked up. Ichigo should've been everything Ishida despised. He was loud and violent, and on top of that, now he was Shinigami, the very beings he was supposed to hate. But despite all this, Ishida found himself warming to orange haired youth. Maybe he could have a real friend.

Ichigo looked down and saw Ishida staring at him. Ishida blushed feverishly and looked away. Ichigo was quite startled by Ishida's behaviour. "Is everything ok? How're you feeling?"

"It's ok I'm fine." He stated out loud. 'Damn, I can't believe he caught me staring like that!'

"Ok, good. I don't want you passing out on me, we're nearly there." They were halfway across the park now. "Which building is it?"

"It's the four story beige coloured one on the far left." Ishida refused to look Ichigo in eyes now.

"Kay!" Ichigo turned so they were heading more left and continued to drag Ishida with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo only let go of Ishida's wrist when they had stopped in front of his door.

"You really didn't need to walk me to my own front door." Ishida said exasperatedly. "I'm sure I could've managed."

He was however secretly glad. He had enjoyed the walk home and was sorry to see Ichigo go. He then noticed that Ichigo wasn't paying him any attention, he seemed to be staring at the door number.

"Ichigo? I'm going inside now." Ishida reached into his pocket and took out his keys. The jingling seemed to break Ichigo out of his daydream.

"Ah of course." Ichigo lifted his hand to wave then let it drop, his eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear."

"What? What is it?" Ishida stared at him.

"Ah, don't hate me. We left your bag at the school." Ichigo stated sheepishly.

Ishida gaped at him. Then realised he was right, it wasn't on his person. "Damn it."

"Don't worry. I can drop it by after school if that's ok with you?" Ichigo said in hurried speech. Ichigo was secretly glad of this. It meant he had an excuse to come back and see Ishida again, without anyone else around.

"Yes that's fine with me." Ishida said this in what he hoped to be a bored tone, but he too was happy that Ichigo would be coming back.

"Alright, I'll see you this evening." Ichigo smiled, he gave a mock salute and walked off down the hall.

Ishida stared after him, then unlocked the door and walked into his living room. He let out a long sigh and slumped to the floor, his emotions in a confused state. 'Why? Why does being around Kurosaki cause me to lose my cool?' Ishida stood up and pushed his glasses back up. "No, I won't mull over this, I need sleep. That's probably it. I'm tired so my emotions are a bit unsteady." Ishida said these words aloud, hoping he's be able to fool himself. He didn't. He walked into his bedroom and fell onto the bed, he was asleep in seconds, his dreams full of strawberries.

"Ishida~" Ishida could hear someone calling his name softly, he stirred but didn't wake. "Uryuu~" Ishida opened his eyes, Ichigo was sitting on his bed, leant over so he was near Ishida's head.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida whispered. He was sure this was still a dream. He then realised that the covers were over him and someone had removed his glasses.

"Yes, sorry but your door was unlocked so I let myself in." Ichigo leaned back a bit. "You were fast asleep so I left you, but it's 9 o'clock now, you don't want to oversleep." Ichigo smirked and then stood up. "I'll make you a tea." He then left the room.

Ishida then sat up. 'Oh god! Kurosaki's here!' He got out of bed and quickly changed out of his uniform. 'Damn, I'm going to have to iron that shirt now.' He looked at his reflection in the mirror in the wardrobe and combed his hair. Deciding that this was as good as he going to look he went to leave the room. 'Wait a minute! Why does it matter what I look like.' He swallowed, finding a lump in his throat. 'It's only Kurosaki.' He then grabbed the handle and walked out of his bedroom.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty." Ichigo smiled from the living area, he had two cups of green tea set in front of him.

Ishida flushed at being addressed like that and tried to compose himself. "A little impertinent aren't we Kurosaki?"

Ishida tried to deliver that line coolly but the laughter in his voice gave him away and Ichigo laughed in return.

"Hey, you should laugh more often, you look-" Ichigo picked up his tea and drank to hide the blush that was creeping up his face, he left the sentence hanging.

Ishida sat down opposite and picked up his own tea. He was feeling refreshed and happy, a little confident. He decided to push Ichigo to finish that sentence. "I look what, Kurosaki?" He smiled and looked at Ichigo. And then he saw it, the blush creeping across orange haired youth's face. Ichigo mumbled something Ishida smiled again.

"Sorry?"

"I said I thought you looked attractive when you smile." Ichigo looked away from the raven haired youth, continuing to drink his tea.

Ishida took a sip of tea and closed his eyes momentarily. 'I though that's what he said, this is interesting.'

"Ah! Don't take that the wrong way!" Ichigo called out, interrupting Ishida's thoughts. "I wasn't try to come onto or anything, I mean we've only been talking for a few weeks and I know that you don't like me because I'm Shinigami and the fact that we're both guys-" Ichigo was cut off by Ishida putting a cool hand over his mouth.

"You're rambling, Ichigo." Ishida removed his hand and sat back down, next to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned an even deeper red. He looked down at his tea. "You called me Ichigo."

Ishida looked at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no. It's fine." Ichigo stood up. "I'd probably better get going."

"Oh." Ishida was surprised by Ichigo's sudden announcement. "Sorry to have kept you."

"No no, it was no trouble and sorry to just suddenly bail on you my old man goes a bit insane when I'm not home early." Ichigo started towards the door, he was about to turn around to say goodbye when he realised Ishida was right behind him, holding onto his sweater.

"Um, Ishi-" Ichigo was cut off again by Ishida turning him around and holding onto his neck in a hug. Ichigo was stunned, he'd never seen Ishida in such a state of open affection. He returned hug, wrapping his arms around Ishida's chest. Ishida leaned more into the hug, Ichigo's arms were so warm around his chilled torso. He felt safe and content here. 'I wish I could spend all night in these arms.' Ishida smiled to himself, safe in the knowledge that Ichigo couldn't read minds.

"Thank you Ichigo." Ishida stood on his toes to whisper the words in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo felt the other youth's breath blow across his ear and neck, he had to suppress a shiver, it felt so sweet and intimate.

They broke apart and Ichigo continued to stare at Ishida, he didn't say anything, he just leant in and kissed Ishida's cheek.

"See you tomorrow." With these words, Ichigo left through the front door.

Ishida carried on standing in front of door long after Ichigo had closed it. His knees were shaking too much for him to even think about moving. Only one thought was running through Uryuu Ishida's mind now.

'Ichigo Kurosaki kissed me!'


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Ishida~!" Ichigo whispered into Ishida's ear. The raven haired youth jumped, nearly dropping his book.

"Kurosaki! You scared the hell out of me." Ishida turned around to face him. "Did you just get here? Cutting it close as always."

"Oh, back to Kurosaki now." Ichigo muttered in mock disappointment. "And after all that flirting list night too."

Ishida stared at him. "I-I was not f-flirtin- No, I mean-" Ishida couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence.

"Ah, so I was right." Ichigo leaned in a bit closer. "Come to the roof with me a lunch time." Ichigo straightened up and walked over to his usual seat. Ishida continued to stare at him. 'There's no way I'm going to be able to concentrate this morning.'

The morning's classes passed and Ishida found himself following Ichigo through the corridors toward the stairs that led to the roof. As they walked out into the sunny afternoon, Ichigo quickly scanned to see if anyone else was up here then he turned around and locked the door. Ishida saw him do this and looked quizzically at his orange haired classmate.

"Don't' wanna be disturbed." Ichigo took a hold of Ishida's thin wrist and pulled him over to one of the walls to sit. They set their lunches down, but Ishida wasn't particularly hungry, he was too nervous being alone with Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't waste any time, he turned so he was facing Ishida and reached out to touch the alabaster skin of his face. Ishida started at the touch, his mind going blank, his heart pounding so loud he was sure Ichigo could hear it.

"Ku-Ichigo." Ishida whispered, the name tasting sweet on his tongue.

Ichigo moved his hand from Ishida's face and let his fingertips slide gently down the youth's neck to rest on his shoulder. Ishida shivered at the feeling, he didn't expect Ichigo's hands to be so gentle. He'd seen them fighting and wielding a large sword. He was surprised but blissfully happy. Ishida managed to gain some control of his body and lifted his own hands up, one to trail lightly over Ichigo's chest and the other to bring his face closer. They drew even closer until their lips met. Ichida was once again pleasantly surprised to find Ichigo's lips so soft and gentle. They kissed softly and gently at first, Ishida brought his arms up to drape them around Ichigo's neck and Ichigo moved his and wrapped them around Ishida's waist. They stopped kissing to look at each other, no words were exchanged, but an understanding was met. Ichigo leaned back in and Ishida returned the kiss. This time, he encouraged Ichigo's lips to part and softly slipped his tongue into his mouth. He heard Ichigo try to stifle moan. Ishida sighed in response and continued to explore Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. He could feel Ichigo's hands trailing up and down his back. Ishida tried to suppress the shivers of pleasure, but it wasn't working. He withdrew his own tongue to encourage Ichigo to kiss him in the same way. He did, Ichigo's hot tongue invaded Ishida's mouth and he shifted his position so he was sat astride Ishida's legs. Ishida moaned and moved his hands to rest on Ichigo's chest, he threw what was left of his caution to the wind and went to unbutton Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo noticed but didn't stop the kiss, the action spurred him on. He felt Ishida's cool hands on his hot chest and gasped, breaking the kiss me moved his lips to Ishida's jaw line and neck. He was becoming uncomfortably aware how tight his trousers were becoming. Ichigo stopped kissing Ishida's neck and moved away, he looked at Ishida's flushed face and his kiss reddened lips, his resolve wavering. Ishida looked so delectable that Ichigo wanted to ravish him right here right now. He shook head clear.

"Ishida." He said breathlessly. "I think we should stop for now."

Ishida looked back at him, he seemed to be having a hard time keeping the disappointment off his face. "My place tonight then?" He grinned mischievously at Ichigo.

Ichigo swallowed, stopping himself from pouncing on Ishida again. "S-sure." He stood up and proceeded to button his shirt back up, while Ishida looked away.

Ichigo sat back down and checked his watch, they still had time to eat something. He noticed Ishida was still facing away. "Is something wrong Ishida?"

"No, I'm just thinking of anything to-" Ishida trailed off. He felt a little ashamed.

Ichigo thought for a minute, then it dawned on him what Ishida was trying to explain. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to get your erection down."

Ishida's back stiffened. He turned to Ichigo, a hint of embarrassed anger in his eyes. "Well I was trying to be subtle you brute!"

"Oh pipe down and eat your lunch!" Ichigo laughed.

Ishida turned to face his lunch, smiled, then picked up his chopsticks to begin eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Ishida wandered between the living area and the kitchen, wiping off imaginary dust and rearranging the onigiri he had made for the forth time. He tried sitting down to read but that proved futile as everything he read reminded him of Ichigo and of how nervous he was.

'It's only Kurosaki.' He tried to calm himself but telling himself that it was Kurosaki made him more nervous.

'I can't stand this waiting!' He looked at the clock, it said seven pm. They had agreed on Ichigo coming around at eight. 'I suppose I should go shower.'

Ishida checked his onigiri again before heading into his small bathroom.

Ishida was standing in front of his wardrobe mirror, blow-drying his hair. A white towel was tied around his waist and a few drops of water trailed down his back. Satisfied that his hair was dry enough, Ishida switched off the hair dryer and proceeded to rifle through his wardrobe for something to wear.

'I want nice, but not too nice. I don't him to think I've made too much of an effort.' Ishida spotted his favourite Prussian blue shirt. 'Ah, perfect.'

He dropped his towel and began dressing. He stood in charcoal boxers as he pulled on his black trousers. He moved over to his dresser to spray on deodorant and walked back over to the wardrobe to finish his outfit with the blue shirt. He buttoned it up but left the top two buttons undone to show the subtle indentations of his collarbones.

Ishida brushed through his hair again and replaced his glasses. He took another look in the mirror.

'Not bad, if I do say so myself.' Ishida gave himself a mental slap. 'Stop that! You're not a bloody woman!'

He shook his head and left the bedroom, turned back to make sure the bed was nicely made. Happy with this, Ishida smiled and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Ishida walked back over to the kitchen area and bent over to take a bottle of wine from the small cupboard next to the fridge. He lifted it up and read the label. 'Merlot 3%. That's fine.' Happy with his selection, Ishida picked two wine glasses from the cupboard above and set the glasses, the bottle and the small plate of onigiri down on the table between his two sofas. He checked the time again, seven fifty. Ichigo would be arriving in ten minutes. Ishida swallowed a lump in his throat. He turned on the lamps around the living the area and turned off the main light. There enough light to see, but no harsh glare. Ishida was confident that his apartment looked perfect. He sat down and poured a small glass of merlot to steady his nerves.

All too soon, the doorbell buzzed and Ishida nearly dropped his glass. 'Shit. Oh crap. He's here.' He stood up and walked over to the to door and pressed the intercom.

"Y-yes?"

"It's me." Replied Ichigo's sultry voice. Ishida swallowed again and pressed the button for the front door. He waited by the sofas, wine glass in hand. A soft knock announced Ichigo's arrival.

Ishida walked over to the door, taking a deep breath he opened it. Ichigo stood there. Taking in the vision that was Ishida.

"Evening." Ichigo said softly. "Are you going to let me in?"

Ishida realised he hadn't moved to let his guest in.

"Ah! Of course sorry." Ishida quickly moved aside to let Ichigo pass, then he quietly closed the door.

"Please, sit down." Ishida motioned to the sofa with his free hand. Ichiigo took the free hand and pulled it softly to encourage Ishida to sit with him. Ishida complied and sat down next to Ichigo on the sofa facing the bedroom door.

"D-do you want some wine?" Ishida offered. He was feeling calmer now that Ichigo was here.

"Sure." Ichigo watched the raved haired beauty pour him a glass and handed it to him. "How did you get this?"

Ishida smiled and took a sip of his own wine. Ichigo felt a sudden heat in his stomach as he watched Ishida perform such a simple task.

"Where we get everything we're not supposed to have." He answered. "The internet." He smiled again, seeing Ichigo blush.

"Heh." Ichigo let out a small laugh and sipped his wine and looked at Ishida. He noticed his loose shirt collar and let his eyes linger on the tantalising view of Ishida's exposed chest. He moved his gaze to look at the other youth's bare, thin forearms, Ichigo knew Ishida's hidden strength behind his lithe body. He allowed his gaze to move to Ishida's wrists. They were thin and pale like the rest of him, but they held a certain charm of their own. The way the wrist bone slightly stuck out and how the Quincy's bracelet dangled, had Ichigo captivated.

Ichigo sipped his wine again and this time looked Ishida in the eyes. They were deep indigo in colour, and dark with desire.

"See something you like?" Ishida asked, his tone heavy with longing for the orange haired youth.

"Just you." Ichigo replied, he took Ishida's wine and set both glasses on the table. He then leaned in closer to Ishida and gently placed his lips to the other's jaw line.

Ichigo heard Ishida gasp, he smiled and continued to move his lips downwards until he was kissing Ishida's collarbone.

Ishida complied with Ichigo's advances and leaned back to allow his orange haired lover on top of him. Ichigo stopped kissing Ishida's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"You know, if we start this, I might not be able to stop myself." Ichigo breathed, his voice full of emotion.

Ishida lifted one of his hands and lightly stroked Ichigo's face. He moved his hand to trail over the other's chest, he could feel Ichigo shiver under his fingertips. He continued to move his hand south until it had reached the end of Ichigo's shirt, then he shoved it up, inside the shirt. Ichigo gasped at this sudden touch. He could feel Ishida's hands mapping out the contours of his chest and encouraging him to lower onto his lover's own chest.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" Ishida whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo got up from the sofa, gently pulling Ishida with him. The raven-haired youth never took his eyes off his soon to be lover as they walked towards Ishida's bedroom. The drinks and food left behind, forgotten.

Ishida closed the bedroom door behind them both and walked up to Ichigo's silhouetted form. The curtains had been left open to allow both the moonlight and street lamp glow into the room. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso and gently caressed his chest. He moved his hands downwards and slowly lifted Ichigo's shirt, he slid one hand under and tenderly stroked the other youth's abdomen. Ichigo gasped and the touch. Ishida smiled and moved his other hand to the bulge in Ichigo trousers and slowly moved his hand up and down, applying pressure. Ichigo cried out and leant into Ishida's body, feeling the other's own hard length dig into his leg.

Ishida continued to fondle Ichigo's privates until he found himself facing the substitute shinigami. Ichigo claimed Ishida's lips and gently parted them to allow his tongue access. As he explored the other's mouth, he started to lead Ishida across the room. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo lowered himself and the raven-haired youth on top of the neatly made bed. Ichigo shifted his legs so they were astride Ishida and he looked into dark eyes.

"You look so beautiful right now." Ichigo whispered, drinking in the vision that was Uryuu Ishida, flushed faced and eyes dark with lust.

"There's no need to flirt now Kurosaki. You have me where you want me." Ishida grabbed onto Ichigo's belt and started to undo the buckle.

"Fine, point taken." Ichigo leant down and began undoing Ishida's shirt, fighting the urge the to rip the whole thing off. Once all the buttons were undone, Ichigo lifted Ishida up, kissed him and slid the shirt off. Ishida wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him back. He could feel warm, calloused hands stroking his back and running through his hair. Ishida broke the kiss and pulled Ichigo's shirt upwards over his head. Ichigo eased Ishida back onto the bed and began kissing his neck. Teeth biting, tongue soothing. Ishida tried to stifle the moans rising in his throat, clutching onto the bed clovers for dear life. Ichigo moved downwards, peppering Ishida's body with kisses until he reached his intended destination. Ichigo swiftly unzipped Ishida's trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers, he used this opportunity to remove his own constricting trousers and underwear.

Wasting no time, Ichigo swiftly ran his tongue over the raven-haired youth's member. Ishida cried out at the sudden attention. Never knowing anything could feel so good.

Ichigo continued to lavish attention on Ishida's hard length, eventually taking the whole thing in his mouth. Ishida's eyes snapped open, he could the warmth of the others mouth, the pressure of his tongue.

"I-Ichigo! I c-can't…" Ishida couldn't think straight, he could feel his impending orgasm. "Ah! I'm going…"

Ichigo could only just hear Ishida. He continued, waiting for the other to release. He held on to Ishida's hips as he felt them lift off the bed. Ishida cried out again as he came. Ichigo accepted it all, swallowing. He removed his mouth and licked the stray drops. Ishida felt Ichigo shift his body upwards and swiftly catch his lips in a deep kiss. He could taste himself in Ichigo's mouth, finding the thought more erotic then anything he had ever experienced. He could feel Ichigo's hot member pressing into his stomach. Ishida tried to reach for it but Ichigo grabbed his hands and held them above his head. While Ichigo held onto the other's hands with one hand, he trailed his fingers downwards until the reached Ishida's tight entrance. He used his thumb to tease the sensitive flesh before slowly slipping his index finger in. Ishida gave out his loudest cry yet. The initial pain forgotten by the pleasure overwhelming the raven-haired beauty.

"Please bear with me." Ichigo whispered, he released Ishida's hands, using his spare hand to stroke the other's face. "This may be painful, but I'll as gentle as I can."

Ishida nodded, his flushed face showing little fear. Ichigo proceeded to move his solitary finger while slowly adding the second. Ishida leant up to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck and buried his face in the other's warm shoulder. Ishida's tried to stifle his cries, the noises building up in his throat.

"Ichigo, please, I-I can't…Ah!" Ishida was cut off by a third finger entering him. He felt the heat, swirling in his abdomen, his length growing hard again.

"Please don't try to be silent. Your voice is beautiful." Ichigo moved his fingers, preparing the slight man. He felt the walls relax and he removed his fingers and covered his member in the precum leaking from it. He positioned himself at Ishida's entrance, encouraging the other's legs to part more.

"Try to relax." Ichigo whispered again.

Without warning, Ichigo pushed himself him, the feeling of Ishida's tight walls nearly making him come at once. He tried not to move, waiting for the other to become used to the feeling. Ishida screamed, he could feel Ichigo filling him entirely. The pain prominent and unfamiliar. The pleasure was snaking its way through.

"Ichigo…move…" Ishida commanded breathlessly.

Ichigo slowly pulled back, nearly coming back out before pushing himself forward again. Ishida had lain back onto the bed, his fingers gripping the bed sheets, his head turning from side to side. Moans and yelps escaped his lips. Ichigo sped his actions, curling one hand around Ishida's hard length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo couldn't stop the moans of pleasure escaping his throat. He opened his eyes to see Ishida looking up at him, his beautiful face flushed from passion and heat. His eyes dark with longing. Ichigo could feel his imminent orgasm and saw black as he came inside Ishida, crying out the other's name. He felt the other's warm seed on his hand. He lifted it up to lick it, before collapsing on the other's chest, placing his elbow so he wouldn't hurt the smaller man. The only sound filling the room was their laboured breathing. Slowly, Ichigo rolled off the other to lie beside him. Ishida reached out for his box of tissues and cleaned off his stomach. He threw the tissues across the room and curled up next to Ichigo, throwing the blanket over them both. No words were said as they both drifted off to sleep. Only thoughts of love and contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

A beeping infiltrated Ishida's dreams. He could feel his conscious being dragged away from sleep. His eyes fluttered open and snapped shut again at the invading sunlight. He reached his hand out to turn off the alarm and settled back into the warm of his duvet.

'Oh, it's too nice and warm here. I don't want to get…what is that?' Ishida realised that there was another warmth in the bed next to him, an arm was draped around his middle. The memories from last night flooded his head. The kisses, touches and moans and the final act of lovemaking.

Ishida fell out of the bed backwards, taking half the duvet with him. "Oh god!" He cried out.

Ichigo woke with a start at Ishida's shout. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sunlight and saw the other youth on the floor. His pale skin flushed, his dark eyes wide in surprise, shielding is modesty with the duvet. Ichigo continued to stare at the raven-haired beauty, he couldn't quite believe his eyes, he'd dreamt of waking up next to Uryuu Ishida since he'd started noticing him around school. Since becoming a Shinigami, he'd had an excuse to talk Ishida and get close. And now here he was, Ichigo's dream come true. He shifted his position on the bed so he too was covering his modesty.

"Ishida." He breathed, a smile creeping across his face. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was just startled, that was all." Ishida looked away from his orange haired lover, too embarrassed to look at the other's toned body.

The bed creaked softly as Ichigo moved to sit beside Ishida on the floor. He took the other's chin in his hand and moved it so the Quincy was facing him.

"I know you're embarrassed about last night." Ichigo spoke softly, as if trying to calm a startled rabbit. "Waking up next somebody, I can see it's alarmed you. But I hope it is embarrassment, not shame."

Ishida's eyes opened wider, he could see the small amount of hurt the hazel eyes. "No! No it's not shame." He grabbed Ishigo's hand and spoke with resolve. "How could you think I was ashamed? Everything about last night came back to me this morning as I woke up. It startled me that was all. I don't regret any-" Ishida was cut off by Ichigo seizing his lips in hurried kiss.

"I'm so happy." Ichigo smiled broadly and Ishida smiled back. "Come on, we'll be late for school." He picked Ishida up off the floor and steered him in the direction of the bathroom.

"It'll quicker to shower together." Ichigo purred into Ishida's ear.

~Fin


End file.
